


Weapons

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 year old using a gun, Advent Calendar 2014, Cas is freakishly good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 17





	

Whilst Dean was living with Lisa, Ben wasn't allowed anywhere near the trunk of the Impala. He wasn't allowed to even look at a gun. If he asked to learn how to shoot one, Dean would practically exploded.

Now though, now Dean was willingly giving Ben lessons on guns, what's what, who's who. That ins and outs of shooting. Dean was also making sure that Cas knew all of it too. So that's what found the three in the shooting range of the Bunker, just going over which gun was which.

"This gun," Dean said holding his favourite gun. "Is a Colt M1911, and it's mine. If you touch it without my permission or if it isn't absolutely necessary then please, don't!" Ben and Cas nodded. Dean put the gun back into his waist band. "We'll start with the obvious, a sawed off Shotgun is the Hunters best friend. I'll get you to make your own one day," He held one out to Ben, and picked a second up handing that one to Cas. "Go ahead, take a shot."

The two took a shot, whilst Cas got dead center of the targets head, Ben was miles off. "Aw, I can't do it Dean."

"It's fine Ben," Dean said. "Cas is just abnormally good at everything except being a sociable person."

Cas frowned and tilted his head. Ben laughed.

By the end of the day Ben was hitting the target at the very least. "Nice job Ben!" Dean told the kid as he threw him over his shoulder and ran from the room. Cas chuckled and put the discarded guns away.


End file.
